Siluetas de mariposas
by LoveJooDoh4Ever
Summary: Siendo crisálida no podía ser libre. Necesitaba ser silueta de mariposa para poder volar. "Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II del Proyecto 1-8" Pareja prohibida. Hikari x Daigo.


Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia fue escrita para "La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II" del Proyecto 1-8.

Combinación 1: Pareja prohibida. Daigo x Hikari.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers de Digimon Adventure TRI – Soushitsu (OVA 4)

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad —Donde había más naturaleza que personas; más libertad que juicio—, una cámara intentaba capturar el vuelo de dos mariposas en medio del romance.

Ella sonrió al bajar su cámara y su mano buscó a la de su compañero. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y ella respiró el aire fresco que le traía la libertad. Giró para verlo, ante sus ojos, alguien tan joven como ella. Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa de niño.

—El día es perfecto, ¿verdad, Hikari?

Escuchar su nombre en esa voz era refrescante. Generalmente, les era prohibido.

—Es verdad… —Su mirada fue al cielo despejado, donde las siluetas de los amantes se cruzaban. Suspiró al verlos—. Dime, Daigo, ¿crees que algún día podamos ser libres?

—Lo podemos ser ahora y siempre que tú lo quieras podemos ser siluetas de mariposas.

 **Siluetas de mariposas**

En el pasillo de preparatoria, cuando no es horario de clases, los murmullos invaden el espacio acústico. Si otro fuera el caso, a ella no le importaría, pero Hikari recorría los pasillos con cierto temor desde que decidió mantener su relación en secreto. Tenía miedo de que su nombre estuviera en boca de sus compañeros; los alumnos de Daigo.

Sus pasos se hicieron apresurados, ansiosos de encontrar la sombra que pudiera esconderlos.

Ya serían tres años desde que buscaba la sombra. Todo comenzó cuando se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por él. Lo que nunca creyó posible, sucedió y tuvo que cuestionarse los valores éticos que regían el mundo y el lugar donde vivía. El juicio de la sociedad sobre ellos fue cruel. Lo admitía, alguna vez, ella también lo fue.

Hikari llegó a su casillero con la intención de cambiarse los zapatos y fue cuando su mirada lo vio, era una verdad que ella prefería obviar, eran una pareja riendo con total libertad. No era nada fuera de lo común, nada escandaloso. Podría decirse que eran solo amigos, pero el espacio que los separaba era menor del que se acostumbraba dentro de una amistad. Además, él sostenía la mano de ella de forma tan casual que casi y ni lo notabas, pero si lo notabas, podías darte una idea de lo cercanos que eran y del tiempo que habían permanecido juntos.

Ellos estaban en su propio mundo, no veían a nadie más y nadie los veía a ellos, a pesar de haber tantos a su alrededor. Eran mariposas en medio del romance.

Los labios de Hikari se abrieron ligeramente, dejando salir su frustración. Entonces, las comisuras de sus labios se movieron, formando una media sonrisa.

 _«Se veían lindos juntos»_

Se apresuró, se cambió de zapatos, recogió su _bento_ y salió del edificio. En el exterior no había tantos ojos. Caminó lentamente hacia el patio trasero, aquel que casi nadie visitaba, mientras tanto su mirada disfrutaba con las dulces flores de los árboles que le hacían recuerdo a él.

No. No era una niña enamorada de su profesor. Nunca había visto a Daigo como profesor, hasta que las ironías de la vida la pusieron en su clase. Hikari lo conoció en otras circunstancias, en ese entonces, como de costumbre, el mundo real y digital peligraban. Daigo los ayudó y Hikari tuvo la oportunidad de conocer su pasado como niño elegido. Entendió el sacrificio, la amabilidad detrás de los goggles que nunca fueron primero de su hermano, y se enamoró.

Fue porque Daigo amaba el mismo mundo que ella y su amor la hacía brillar. Fue porque él alguna vez amó a la luz y la volvió a encontrar en Hikari. Fue porque compartieron muchas más experiencias, risas y llantos, de los que hay en un salón de clases. Pero nada de eso importaba, para el resto del mundo… ella era la alumna y Daigo el profesor. Hikari era la menor de edad y él...

 _Era ilegal._

 _Era injusto…_

Hikari era lo suficientemente madura para lograr entender los prejuicios de los demás, comprendía las razones de peso que les hacía pensar que su relación no estaba bien. Pero el prejuicio nubla la realidad. Nada en el mundo es igual, existen relatos de amor únicos en la historia ¿Pueden dos personas amarse igual que Romeo y Julieta? No. Por eso, porque que hay amores tan diferentes entre sí, puede existir un amor prohibido que esté en lo correcto.

En la vida hay que ser _amable._

Su vista vio el lugar acordado. El árbol era grade, su sombra acogedora para aquellos que eran fugitivos. Hikari se sentó en sus faldas y respiró libertad, el árbol era cordial y lo suficientemente grande para ocultarla. Esperando, de pronto, su mirada se agrandó. Puede que haya sido una casualidad o una de esas tantas cosas inevitables de la vida. Pero mientras esperaba, su mirada buscó sin razón alguna entre las hojas del árbol y encontró una mariposa saliendo de su capullo. _La mariposa ahora volaba libre, pero no fue así siendo crisálida._

La sonrisa de Hikari fue automática. Se alegraba por ella.

—Lo siento —escuchó a Daigo, interrumpiendo el momento—, había reunión —se disculpó rascándose la nuca, de pronto ya estaba frente a ella.

—No importa, ya me lo imaginaba.

—¿Qué hacías? Pareces contenta.

Hikari negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, solo una mariposa de esas que tanto me gustan.

—¿De esas que se parecen a ti?

Daigo buscó con la mirada y encontró a la causante de la sonrisa de Hikari. Él también sonrió un poco y se sentó a su lado, sin importarle realmente las condiciones de su traje. Echó la cabeza para atrás con aire de agotado, pero al ver la luz colarse en medio de las hojas del árbol, se sintió en casa.

—Te gusta mucho este lugar —comentó.

—La sombra es ideal.

Él diría todo lo contrario, pero no se lo mencionaría.

—¿Qué tienes de comer? —preguntó, de pronto curioso, acercándose a ella sin miedo para ver mejor su _bento_ —. Se ve delicioso.

—¿Y tú? No me digas que otra vez…

—Sí, de la cafetería —Le mostró su almuerzo en una bolsa de papel—, otra vez.

—Eso no puede ser saludable.

—Entonces mi novia debería prepararme algo rico —dijo Daigo cerca de su oído, sabiendo muy bien que esa era la travesura del día.

—Basta —le reprendió Hikari en un susurro, con los nervios de punta—, estamos en el instituto.

Daigo no lo pudo evitar y se lanzó a reír.

—Y se supone que yo debería ser el maduro aquí.

Hikari se contagió del buen humor de Daigo y pronto olvidó los ojos acusadores de sus pesadillas, ellos no estaban cerca, ahora Daigo y Hikari estaban en su propio mundo. Ambos procedieron a comer su almuerzo y al final Hikari terminó alimentando a Daigo con el suyo. Y aunque la situación parecía comprometedora, pues compartían los palillos, él parecía feliz.

Sin entender cómo, de pronto el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido.

—Tenemos clase —dijo él—, será mejor que me vaya adelantando.

—Sí, está bien.

Daigo se levantó del césped y mientras Hikari se encontraba demasiado distraída arreglando los restos del almuerzo, sus manos la sorprendieron. Le levantó el mentón y le dio un corto beso. Sus labios se separaron lentamente, ansiando un poco más…

Daigo sonrió y al contrario Hikari se puso tensa al entender la situación.

—Tranquilízate —pidió y le despeinó el cabello con una mano—, nadie nos ve. Además, pronto a nadie le interesará.

—Lo sé.

Y sin decir nada más, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se fue. Pronto se volverían a encontrar.

El camino de regreso al salón de clases fue más rápido y mucho más paranoico después de ese corto beso. Pero Hikari ya estaba acostumbrada y la verdad, cada día le importaba menos lo injusto de la situación. Ellos eran felices y eso bastaba. _Solo necesitaba tener un poco más de paciencia para así salir del capullo._

Hikari entró a su salón de clases y se sentó al fondo, allá donde las miradas fortuitas no fueran tan obvias. Daigo ya se encontraba en el lugar del profesor. Hikari no le dirigió la mirada y a cambio decidió ver por la ventana. Su mente divagó mientras sus compañeros llegaban, perdida en lo que sería una magnifica fotografía.

—Es un bonito día —lo escuchó de pronto y sintió como su mano se posaba sobre la suya—, ¿no es verdad, señorita Yagami? —sonrió.

El corazón le latió muy fuerte. Su mirada recorrió el salón y vio que a nadie le importaba. Daigo actuaba de forma tan casual que nadie lo notó, entonces Hikari recordó lo que le había dicho aquella vez, lejos de la ciudad. En ese momento, con las manos unidas en medio del salón, _eran como siluetas de mariposas._

—Es verdad, profesor Nishijima.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Fin!

La verdad es que me encantó trabajar con esta pareja, se me hacen demasiado lindos :3 Para mí, desde ahora, la segunda mejor pareja para Hikari (lo siento Yama).

En fin, me divertí mucho con la actividad, espero poder volver a participar, pero ya veremos… A todos los que están leyendo, se los quiere mucho.


End file.
